


Missing scene from 'Gillian'

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky reflects on  what he knew he had to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing scene from 'Gillian'

 

 

I knew she was going to be trouble right from the start. Don’t ask me how; put it down to what Bubba Starsky called ‘seventh sense’. I know Hutch; much as I love the guy he’s a total schlemiel with women. Don’t get me wrong, I can be dumb when I let my pants do the thinking too.  See the thing with Hutch is that he’s still kind of naïf. Until he became a cop he never had to watch his back. He never had to fight his way out of anything. Not even his marriage. Van ended that, and he didn’t even see it coming.  Me, I’ve spent my life looking over my shoulder. You don’t grow up in the kind of neighborhoods I come from without being constantly on the alert for trouble.

And don’t get me going on the subject of hookers where Hutch is concerned.  Yeah sure, Alice is a nice girl, ‘sweet’ by name and nature…but there ain’t no such thing as a whore with a heart of gold. I’m not saying that Alice isn’t genuine when she offers him a free ride; but she’s a professional. Hutch sees that big smile and that long blonde hair and thinks ‘angel’. I’m going to quote Bubba Starsky again: ‘angels don’t live in whorehouses’.

 

Moving that curtain opened can of beans I wasn’t ready for.  There she was, doing her job, and it sure as hell wasn’t writing!

 

How the hell was I going to tell Hutch!  I’ve had to break bad news to a lot of people in my time. You stand there, looking into their eyes, knowing that they are hoping against hope that the cop on the doorstep is going to tell them that their child has been found safe instead of telling them that their world is about to shatter and fall down in little pieces around their feet.

 

Hutch was so happy when he was with her.  It was like watching a little kid at the fairground when all the prizes came his way.  He came into work on morning babbling about red balloons. I hate bursting balloons. I had to find a way of keeping those balloons afloat; better he be left standing watching them fly away than see them burst around his head. Hutch is my dearest friend; I love him in a way I’ve never understood.  Sometimes he seems like a big brother I never had (instead of that pain in the ass kid brother I do have!) Other times he makes me feel all protective; like I did with that same pain in the ass kid brother when he got into trouble at school. Hutch can be so vulnerable.

 

Maybe it was the way he went to pieces in the alley that made me wonder I was doing the right thing. Maybe it was _because_ he went to pieces in the alley that I knew I had to do what I could to protect him from the damage Gillian could do to him. Not just his career; but his inner being. He can’t handle being dumped by a woman; and Gillian would surely dump him the day she decided that he was of no use to her. Or because she’d found a richer and more powerful man to give her what she wanted.  Hutch could never keep Gillian ‘in the manner to which she is accustomed’ (now where did I read that…sounds like one of those hoity-toity English books about lords and ladies that Miss Bradstock made us read in tenth grade!)

 

So I had to find a way to stop him from getting into trouble. This was likely to be as painful as those forty eight hours in the apartment above The Pits; but at least I could stop him from getting….shit there’s no other word is there?....hooked!

 

I went home and thought through all the possibilities. It came down to one thing. The one thing hookers understand (apart from sex) is money.

I had a pretty good saving account. I manage to put a little aside every month. We don’t get paid that good but I figured a long time ago that if Hutch could pay alimony to that bitch Vanessa then I could put something to one side too. I got out the savings book and checked it out. I had fifteen hundred, and if that wasn’t enough to pay her off...

I felt sick.   The one thing of value I own is my car.  I figure with the work Merle did on it and everything it’s got to be worth about three grand. I mean the ordinary model sells for three and a half and mine ain’t an ordinary model (even after the police radio and stuff are removed).

The thought of selling the Torino and probably having to drive a clunker off Uncle Al’s lot was not a happy one.  But Hutch’s happiness comes first….and Merle owes me a favor or two so  guess even the worst of Al’s clunkers could be turned into something acceptable.

 

Next morning I told Hutch I had to go to the dentist; I still need a bridge where that tooth came out a few months back.  I was the first person in the bank when it opened. I cleared the savings account and drove to Gillian’s place.  Hutch’s car was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 


End file.
